


Выгодная сделка

by Пугач на чердаке (Pugach_na_cherdake)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugach_na_cherdake/pseuds/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%87%20%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B5
Summary: Неро нужно убежище. Данте нужны деньги. Это просто выгодная сделка.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Действие фика происходит после четвертой части игры 2008 года выпуска.  
> 2\. Никаких родственных связей между персонажами кроме самых что ни на есть каноничных (Данте – брат Вергилия).  
> 3\. Никакого развития отношений. Только экшн, юмор и циничная ебля.

Всё началось одним ранним утром, когда на электронных часах высветилось «14:00», большинство магазинов открылись после перерыва, а бравый охотник на демонов соизволил продрать глаза и попытался вернуться в мир живых не только телом, но и разумом. Для великого и несравненного сына Спарды утро, плавно перетекающее в день, выдалось тяжёлым — выпитый накануне ящик пива и десяток шотов напоминали о зажигательной вечеринке. В придачу к чугунной голове Данте получил сомнительный бонус от высших сил. Или провиденья. Или судьбы. Или кого там ещё следовало обвинять, когда всё катилось в тартарары?  
Дверь агентства сотрясалась от ударов. Били, судя по всему, ногами в тяжёлых ботинках.   
— Кого принесло в такую рань? — невразумительно пробормотал Данте и повернулся на бок, в надежде досмотреть сладкий сон, преисполненный эротических сцен.  
Внеурочный посетитель не желал сдавать позиции и замолотил с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Дверь опасно накренилась, явно вознамерившись сорваться с петель, если радушный хозяин не соизволит оторвать задницу от дивана.  
— Да какого хрена?! — рыкнул охотник, мысленно прокручивая тысячу и один способ убить смертного, осмелившегося потревожить его покой. — Ты, блядь, кто?!  
— Я возродившийся Санктус, пришёл по твою душу!  
У Данте было хорошее чувство юмора. Нет, у него было охуенное чувство юмора, но только не после затяжного алкомарафона, бессонной ночи и закономерно тяжелого утра. Охотник достал из-под дивана пистолет и, не задумываясь, высадил в многострадальную дверь всю обойму, сопровождая каждый выстрел прямыми указаниями, куда конкретно может пойти его Святейшество.  
В агентстве Devil May Cry наконец поутихло.   
Довольно кивнув, доблестный потомок Спарды отбросил в сторону Эбони и рухнул обратно лицом в подушку, решив, что на сегодня его благородная миссия выполнена.   
— Ты чего, совсем псих? — раздался с улицы недоуменный голос. — Я всего лишь поговорить пришел.  
Из горла Данте вырвался сдавленный стон, переходящий в невнятные ругательства. Он резко оттолкнулся от спинки дивана и позорно рухнул на пол. Вслед за падением послышался полный перечень адовых мук, уготованных незваному гостю. Наконец охотник поднялся на ноги и, шатаясь, побрёл ко входу, проклиная дьяволицу Триш с ее коктейлями — такого жуткого похмелья он, опытный истребитель алкоголя, не помнил со времён возвращения из Темен-ни-гру. Да, тогда он знатно напился. Всё-таки не каждый день твой брат проваливается в глубины ада, показав тебе напоследок несложную комбинацию из пяти пальцев.   
Распахнув дверь, сын Спарды наткнулся взглядом на ухмыляющуюся рожу, по которой сразу захотелось съездить.   
— Утро доброе! — радостно заявил бывший рыцарь Ордена Меча. — Я к тебе по делу.  
— Пацан, тебе жить надоело? Ты не мог явиться, скажем, ближе к вечеру, когда я буду в состоянии соображать? Между прочим, из-за тебя я лишился добротной дубовой двери — это раз, ты меня вытащил из постели — это два. Теперь быстро назови причину оставлять тебя в живых.  
— Ну…  
Охотник на демонов выразительно изогнул правую бровь. Немного подумав, изогнул ещё и левую.  
— Ну?!   
— Если ты меня замочишь, некому будет платить за дверь, — заявил Неро и расплылся в невинной улыбке.   
Данте раздражённо рыкнул — казалось, все обитатели Редгрейва и его окрестностей знали, что наличка у охотника на демонов закончилась задолго до пришествия Санктуса.   
— Ладно, уговорил. Заходи.   
Они не виделись больше года и Данте уже и думать забыл о давнем союзнике. В своё время они неплохо повеселились — Санктус знал толк в вечеринках — его молитвами на улицах города оказались сотни, тысячи голодных тварей. Когда мальчишке удалось завалить Его Святейшество, их с Данте дороги разошлись, как казалось самому Данте — навсегда. И тут на тебе — он здесь, на пороге агентства, скалится во все тридцать два зуба.  
Честно говоря, сейчас младшему сыну Спарды не было никакого дела до проблем брата по ремеслу. Он бы с удовольствием завалился спать еще часов на пять, а после — принял душ, заказал пиццу и сходил в местный бар, где ошивались знакомые девицы. Если Бобби, конечно, одолжит ему немного деньжат. А если нет, что ж — в Редгрейве молодой красивый мужчина без проблем найдёт, чем занять скучный вечер. По-хорошему, Неро следовало выставить вон, втащив ему как следует, но… Но. Деньги. Может, у пацана были бабки. Весомая причина, чтобы его выслушать.   
Неро проскользнул внутрь и застыл, с ужасом осматривая фантастический бардак: колонны пивных банок подпирали стены, коробки из-под пиццы устилали пол, шмотки валялись вперемешку с порнографическими журналами, неоплаченными счетами и отстрелянными гильзами. Поразительно — в этой дыре он собрался строить своё будущее. Наверное, стоило послушать Кирие, когда та ласково уговаривала спрятаться в её спальне. В милой спальне, пропитанной сладким запахом жасмина. Неро тряхнул головой, отбрасывая грешные мысли. Кирие просто хотела помочь. Ничего такого, что он себе навыдумывал, она, конечно, не имела ввиду. Просто желала уберечь непутёвого названого братца.   
Увязнув в сладких мыслях, Неро сдал назад и врезался в бильярдный стол. Решив, что это знак, рыцарь вскарабкался и устроился на зеленой обшивке, болтая ногами. Данте, захлёбываясь проклятиями и покачиваясь, как моряк, только сошедший на берег, поплёлся к дивану.   
— Давай сразу к делу, пацан!  
— Короче… Я ушёл из Ордена.  
— Сам ушёл? — недоверчиво переспросил охотник.  
— Ну, не сам, — Неро на мгновение замялся, подбирая слова. — Просто… По моей вине погиб Кредо. Некоторые в Ордене считают, что полчища демонов в городе — тоже на моей совести. На меня повесили всех собак и сделали главным виноватым. Ну, и Санктуса я к праотцам отправил, а он, между прочим, людям нравился.   
— Этот старый пердун?  
Неро растерянно пожал плечами.   
— Ясно. На тебя объявили охоту, — подытожил Данте, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Примерно так. Мне не сложно скрываться, но, знаешь ли, жрать охота. Мне нужны деньги, значит нужна работа, а я толком ничего не умею, кроме как демонов в капусту крошить. Вот я и подумал…  
— Ты подумал, что я буду прятать у себя беглеца, за которым носится толпа фанатиков в надежде вздёрнуть его на дыбе? Мне с того что? Я похож на благотворительную организацию?   
Сын Спарды усмехнулся, встал с дивана и побрел к холодильнику за пивом. Вот что его спасёт — холодненькое тёмное — это залог победы. Треск, шипение — и наконец живительная влага стекает по глотке. Ка-айф.  
Неро внимательно следил за своим, возможно, будущим работодателем и обдумывал ответ. Что он мог предложить? Дополнительную пару рук в нелёгкой борьбе за правое дело? Звучит красиво, но сомнительно. Приятную компанию? Ну, Данте не выглядел закомплексованным интровертом, наверняка у него были варианты, с кем хорошо провести время. Может, давить на жалость? Бесполезно. Взывать к благородству? Тоже не вариант. Оставался только один выход.   
— Предлагаю невероятно выгодную сделку. Я на тебя работаю, по возможности выполняю задания в одиночку и беру всего десять процентов прибыли. А с тебя — питание и проживание. Я тихий, места занимаю мало. В общем, со всех сторон хороший расклад.  
Пустая банка из-под пива отправилась к своим мертвым соратникам.   
Данте резко развернулся и смерил юного охотника долгим оценивающим взглядом. Неро с трудом подавил желание вытянутся по струнке, как можно шире расправить плечи и гордо вскинуть подбородок, демонстрируя рыцарскую выправку.  
Молчание затягивалось. В глубине души закопошились сомнения — может, он слишком быстро всё выложил? Может, стоило потянуть время, походить вокруг да около, рассказать, какой он незаменимый в бою и всё такое… Резюме прислать, в конце концов.  
Данте обреченно вздохнул и неуверенным шагом подошёл к Неро.  
— Ладно, пацан, твоя взяла. Считай, мы с тобой договорились.  
Охотники торжественно пожали друг другу руки.


	2. Chapter 2

Данте привык жить один. Его тяготило чужое присутствие, бесили навязанные правила, режим питания и глупый график с привязкой к восходу и заходу солнца. Да его вообще люди бесили. И демоны. Особенно по утрам. Неро подходил под все перечисленные критерии — он вставал чуть свет, делал зарядку, как всякий послушный мальчик, принимал душ, готовил завтрак, насвистывая дебильные песенки, и убирал. Этот сукин сын постоянно трогал его вещи — всего за неделю уютная холостяцкая берлога превратилась в долбанный офис компании Herbalife. До тошноты чистый и опрятный. Осталось натащить диетических добавок и впаривать тупым домохозяйкам.  
Порой, инициативный пацан приносил пользу. Наконец-то у Данте появился партнёр по спаррингам, которого без зазрения совести можно было швырять в стену, бить башкой об стол и палить в него из пушки. Иногда. Когда совсем настроение портилось. К концу второй недели их семейной идиллии, Данте готов был признать, что Неро, в принципе, неплохой малый. Он резался в картишки, охотно обсуждал холодное оружие и рассказывал о древних-как-пердун-Санктус книгах, собранных в библиотеке Ордена. А ещё пацан был девственником. Патологическим, закомплексованным, безнадёжным девственником. И Данте не был бы Данте, если бы позволил себе молчать. О, он в красках расписывал, как жарил очередную цыпочку и дико ржал, наблюдая за Неро — тот с мастерством хамелеона бледнел, розовел и краснел. Последовательно. Когда его лицо приобретало ярко-пунцовый оттенок, рыцарь вежливо просил Данте заткнуться. На некоторое время в агентстве становилось тихо, а потом бравый охотник вспоминал очередную эротическую историю, достойную печати в мягком переплёте с томной красоткой на обложке.   
«Сиськи».  
Кодовое слово. Команда «фас», после которой Неро начинал бросаться всем, что попадалось под руку. Демоническую, конечно же. Звонко бились стаканы, вступив в неравный бой с гравитацией, разлетались в щепки стулья, стены обзаводились свежими вмятинами, а штукатурка осыпалась снегом под мелодию «Jingle bells». Когда агентство превращалось из милого офиса в театр военных действий, охотники объявляли перемирие и принимались за уборку. Точнее, принимался за неё Неро, а Данте сваливал под предлогом «у нас закончилось пиво/пицца/любимые бабушкины пельмени».   
В один из таких дней, когда драка была в самом разгаре, воздух содрогался от яростных воплей и настойчивых пожеланий сдохнуть в мучительной агонии, в дверь постучали. Политика агентства не предполагала радушной встречи клиента, поэтому Триш зашла сама. Стуча каблучками по паркету, она перешагнула через груду деревянных обломков, брезгливо поморщилась и поинтересовалась:   
— Данте, на тебя опять напали демоны? Выманил бы их на улицу, а то на тебя мебели не напасёшься…   
Со второго этажа, по лестнице, кубарем скатились два тела. Одно методично размахивало руками, другое пиналось и извивалось ужом на сковородке.   
— Да разве я виноват, что ты сиськи видел только на фотографиях в порно-журналах?! — ревел Данте, уклоняясь от ударов. — Любой на твоём месте оттрахал бы эту бабу до потери пульса, а ты ноешь!   
— Ничего ты не понимаешь! — орал второй участник неравного боя, норовя засветить работодателю в глаз. — Я люблю её!   
— А я люблю пиво, и пиццу люблю! И что теперь? Поэмы им слагать?  
Данте ловко извернулся и пнул противника в живот. Неро, по канонам классических голливудских боевиков, пролетел несколько метров и вписался в стену.   
— О, Триш, утречко, — Данте как ни в чем не бывало, поднялся на ноги и отряхнул штаны. — Ты с заказом, надеюсь, или просто соскучилась?  
Многозначительное молчание напрягало. Особенно когда молчала красивая женщина: её лицо застывало маской пренебрежительного равнодушия, она изучала маникюр, смотрела по сторонам, поправляла волосы, словно в комнате вообще никого не было. Особенно этого грязного, вонючего мужика, который уместнее бы смотрелся в приюте для бомжей. Ну, она думала как-то так. Наверное.   
— Скажи, а к пиву и пицце ты питаешь исключительно платонические чувства, или у вас всё серьёзно?   
Данте немного стушевался. Нет, ну как можно — он тут шутки шутит, а Триш мало того, что делает серьёзную мину, так ещё и неудобные вопросы задаёт. И все, сука, без намёка на улыбку! Ну, что с этими бабами вообще не так? С демонами — и то проще.   
— Кхм. Будем считать это мимолётным увлечением.  
— Прискорбно, — Триш внимательно огляделась, нашла единственный уцелевший стул и грациозно присела. — У меня заказ. Дело своеобразное. Я бы даже сказала — деликатное.  
— Детка, не тяни, нам нужны деньги.  
— Ага, на ремонт, — буркнул Неро из угла.  
— По твоей милости, — не остался в долгу охотник.  
Триш, утомившись от этой перепалки, тяжело вздохнула. Она искренне недоумевала, почему людской мир всё еще не превратился в оплот матриархата. Мужчины, по её глубокому разумению, немногим отличались от низших демонов: тупые, ограниченные, к тому же — резко пахнущие. Пожалуй, это стало последним аргументом при выборе человеческих женщин в качестве сексуальных партнёров.   
— Заказ. Вы возьмётесь? Или мне вас оставить, чтобы вы продолжили выяснять отношения?  
— Детка, ты порой такая серьёзная, что меня тянет сесть за партой ровно и побыть хорошим мальчиком.  
— Ох, избавь меня от этого зрелища.  
— Постараюсь. Ты всё еще ни слова не сказала о нашей секретной миссии.  
Триш вытащила из сумки пухлый конверт, достала копии полицейских протоколов, бегло просмотрела и передала Данте.  
— Восемь убийств за последний месяц. Трупы найдены в сточных канавах, у всех жертв пропали печень и сердце, тела разорваны. Полиция пишет стандартную отмазку — нападение бродячих животных. Я общалась с патологоанатомом — он меня заверил, что если это действительно животные, то какие-нибудь уссурийские тигры, судя по следам, оставленным зубами и когтями.   
— Отлично, это моё любимое. Кто заказчик?  
— Сутенёр. Все жертвы — его девочки и мальчики. Работали в одном районе, по согласованному графику. Садились в разные дни в разные машины, домой утром не возвращались.   
— У меня есть план! — Неро резво вскочил и принялся излагать великие мысли. — Завалимся в этот квартал, подождём, пока подъедет подозрительная машина и отправим демона обратно в ад!  
Триш медленно обернулась к юнцу и смерила своим фирменным взглядом, который, при желании, мог заморозить пламя преисподней. Или мужскую мошонку. Зачем тратить лишние слова и объяснять, что собеседник идиот? Особенно, если он — идиот. Её рука потянулась к наплечной кобуре и ласково погладила рукоять пистолета. Данте слишком хорошо знал этот красноречивый жест, поэтому в срочном порядке решил разрядить обстановку:  
— Ну, пацан, ты немного не подумал. Вообще странно, раньше ты мне не казался таким кретином. Следи за мыслью: в твоём плане дыр больше, чем самого плана. Во-первых, как ты собрался отличить подозрительную машину от неподозрительной? Во-вторых, представь себе эту волшебную картину: весёлый квартал, полно людей, мы, как два идиота, сидим на лавочке, курим в толпе проституток. И тут — бинго! Очень стрёмная тачка! Мы её тормозим, вытаскиваем за грудки какого-то типа, он получает свою порцию свинца в голову, выясняется, что он — не демон. Окей, спокойно выкидываем труп посреди оживлённой улицы и сидим дальше, курим в ожидании другой странной машины. Как тебе?  
Неро пристыжено затих. Да, пропереть танком по улицам Фортуны, сминая на пути адовых тварей, было несколько проще.   
— Ладно, согласен, так себе идея. Твои предложения?  
— Триш, ты же упоминала не только девочек, но и мальчиков?  
— Так и есть.  
— Отлично! — Данте потёр руки в предвкушении веселья и хищно осклабился. — Будем ловить на живца!   
Неро поёжился и инстинктивно попятился.   
На него с почти гастрономическим интересом уставились две пары глаз.


	3. Chapter 3

Это была борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть. Неро с яростью льва защищал свои честь и достоинство. В ходе эпичной битвы морали со здравым смыслом пострадали три корсета, два латексных костюма и пара кожаных штанов с настолько низкой талией, что задницу они прикрывали чисто номинально. Триш холодно пообещала вычесть стоимость шмоток из выручки, после чего попытки обрядить рыцаря в образ Леди Гаги возобновились с двойным упорством. Неро демонстрировал чудеса ловкости: дал отпор сразу двум противникам и отстоял право надеть джинсы (вызывающе обтягивающие жопу, конечно), простенькую майку и нелепую куртку с широкими рукавами.  
— Я могу хоть рукава подкатать?  
— С твоей стрёмной лапой? Пацан, я бы не советовал.   
Неро воевал с непокорными штанами – они были настолько узкие, что он с трудом в них протискивался.  
— Не понимаю… Вот какого хрена этим занимаюсь я, а не ты?!  
— Приехали. Кто-то мне обещал пахать, как папа Карло, и мочить демонов на завтрак, обед и ужин. Ну, на полдник иногда.  
— Я же не думал, что мне придётся выряжаться шлюхой! Лучше бы ты — тебе как-то удобнее в этой роли.  
— Да ну? Давай объективно — на тебя больше народу клюнет. По шкале миловидности ты тянешь где-то на шестёрочку.  
— А ты?  
— А я своим небритым хлебалом пробиваю дно рейтинговой таблицы.  
Триш тихо хмыкнула и протянула Неро наплечную кобуру. Тот затянул ремни, для верности помахал руками, проверяя подвижность, и коротко кивнул.   
Охота начиналась.  
Азарт разгонял кровь по венам, адреналин подстёгивал, заставлял двигаться быстрее, резче, сильнее. Да, Неро хотелось, чтобы так всё и было. На деле он торчал возле трассы на ледяном ветру и с тоской поглядывал по сторонам. Справа от него пристроились две девушки в полной боевой готовности: раскрашенные лица, юбки не длиннее пояса и призывные взгляды «о, возьми меня, альфа-самец!». Слева от Неро стоял человек-гора. Бородатый трансвестит в распахнутом пальто, из-под которого виднелся розовый пеньюар.  
Послушник Ордена спрятал лицо в ладонях и тихо взвыл. Он всё просрал. Сейчас в замке Фортуны рыцари, разодетые в парадные мундиры, праздновали день летнего солнцестояния, общались на высокодуховные темы, пили сухое вино из погребов, слушали выступление сладкоголосой Кирие. А он, Неро, стоял на панели. Возле, сука, двух шлюх и одного трансвестита! Ладно бы еще транс оказался утончённым юношей с лицом ангела и повадками милой нимфетки, но это чудовище курило как паровоз, рыгало и размахивало руками, как птеродактиль — крыльями. Нет, правда, что он, Неро, рыцарь Ордена Меча, сделал не так? За что его так покарал Господь, Иисус Христос и статуя Спарды в храмовой зале?   
Возможно, ему стоило стать священником. Начать головокружительную карьеру на должности мальчика-кастрата в церковном хоре, а через десяток лет вещать прихожанам о земных страданиях, ведь о чём ещё можно вещать, когда у тебя нет яиц?   
— Малец, у тебя такое траурное лицо, будто ты хоронишь любимого родственника.  
Данте, как всегда, подошёл незаметно.   
— А что мне, плясать от восторга?  
— Вроде того. Веди себя естественно, ты же хочешь поскорее разобраться с этим ублюдком.  
— О, ты, конечно, главный специалист в этих вопросах! Может, к тебе на семинар записаться?  
Сын Спарды недобро улыбнулся. Секунда — Неро оказался в крепких объятиях, вплотную прижатый к горячему мужскому телу. Данте прихватил его за загривок и впился в губы жёстким, требовательным поцелуем.   
Неро изумился. Изумился настолько, что позволил чужому языку шарить у себя во рту, разрешил себя тискать и лапать за задницу. Наверное, если бы Данте пришло в голову стянуть с него штаны и отсосать прямо посреди улицы, он бы не встретил активного сопротивления.   
— О, ты явно раскрепостился. Теперь работай.  
Ага, как тут поработаешь, когда в паху стало так жарко, что от ширинки можно смело прикуривать?   
Щёки вспыхнули от стыда. Почему так? Ему всегда нравились девушки, Неро сотни, тысячи раз видел бравых служителей Ордена в чём мать родила, после тренировок, когда душевую разрывало от тестостерона. Рыцари дружески похлопывали друг друга по жопам, разминали друг другу плечи ну и, конечно, обменивались дружеской дрочкой. Неро это не заводило. Как вообще можно возбудиться, например, на Кредо, с его тупой козлиной бородкой? Или на Агнуса? Или…   
Воображение подсунуло Санктуса с розой в зубах, томно изгибающемся на шёлковых простынях.  
Твою мать!  
Неро яростно потряс головой, как блохастый пёс. Хватит! Он работает. У него задание, он ловит демона. Он не будет думать о Данте и его языке.   
Возле трансвестита притормозила машина и Неро окончательно разуверился в людях.   
Решив отложить рассуждения о бренности бытия, юный охотник вернулся к своей секретной миссии. Итак, пункт номер один — принять сексуальную позу. Руку на бедро, оттопырить зад, напрячь пресс, чтобы через майку просматривались рельефные мышцы.  
Проститутки синхронно заржали. Видимо, с позой получилось так себе. А, хрен с ним! Если даже на человека-гору кто-то позарился, может, и ему посчастливится?  
Машины проезжали одна за одной. Белые, синие, красные, желтые. Мелькали как в калейдоскопе, пока у Неро не начало рябить в глазах.   
Наконец удача подарила охотнику свою лучезарную улыбку, и Неро без особого энтузиазма залез в подъехавший мерседес.   
В машине воняло дорогими сигарами, на водительском сиденье устроился мужик необъятных размеров. Бодро уточнив почём берет юное дарование, клиент полез его лапать. Погладил через джинсы вялый член, скукожившийся от ужаса, пощупал бёдра, пробежался по спине пальцами-сосисками. Стоически выдержав ровно три минуты и убедившись, что этот урод в демона превращаться не собирается, Неро с чувством приложил его о приборную панель и сломал пару пальцев. На душе немного полегчало. Покинув неуютную обитель, охотник сплюнул на землю и поплёлся обратно к обочине, поправляя растрёпанные волосы.   
Ещё четыре автомобиля — и снова мимо. Неро погрузился в пучину отчаяния, лишившись всякой надежды увидеть не очередного вонючего извращенца, а старое-доброе чудовище. Ну, такую, обычную голодную тварь, с мордой-шредером, острыми когтями… Эх…  
По истечении второго часа рыцарь мысленно попрощался с деньгами за заказ. Даже неунывающему Данте изрядно надоело колесить туда-обратно на мотоцикле, преследуя бесчисленные машины.   
У обочины притормозил огромный внедорожник, из окна повелительно махнули рукой. Неро забрался внутрь и невольно присвистнул — такие крутые салоны он видел только по ящику в телепередаче типа «Нищебродам и не снилось». Одни только кожаные сиденья выглядели так, словно за них отвалили месячную зарплату директора IBM. Богатый папик не поскупился даже нанять водителя, который сидел за рулём с таким невозмутимым лицом, будто не проститутку на дороге подобрал, а, как минимум, британскую королеву.  
Неро подождал, пока машина тронется и приготовился бить клиенту морду, но всё пошло не по плану. Клиент не спешил подавать признаков жизни. Они ехали по пустой трассе, мужик замер неподвижной статуей и, казалось, даже перестал моргать.  
— Эй! — Неро сел в пол-оборота и пощёлкал пальцами перед носом папика. — Дядя, ты живой вообще?  
Демон никак не реагировал на еду, лишь улыбался одними уголками губ. Ему так нравилось, когда жертвы начинали нервничать, не зная, чего ожидать от странного клиента. Он с удовольствием вкушал человеческий страх, пил ужас, смаковал боль, как терпкое вино. О, он вдоволь наиграется с этим человеком! Он будет мучить его, пока тот не сорвёт голос от крика. Пока громкие вопли не сменятся стонами, а после — жалким шёпотом и бульканьем крови в глотке. Он заставит мальчишку познать глубины самой Преисподней!   
Его пальцы неестественно изгибались уродливыми паучьими лапами, превращаясь в бритвенно-острые, длинные когти. Лицо менялось, деформировалось смятой бумагой: под верхней губой росли клыки ужасающих размеров, в глазах чудовища горела ничем неприкрытая жажда. Жажда рвать, жрать и потрошить.   
Демон обожал слушать чужие крики. Осознание того, что его боятся, доводило тварь до чистейшего экстаза. Он упивался восторгом, когда людишки молили сохранить их никчёмную жизнь. Вот и этот паренек уже открыл рот, что бы захлебнуться рыданиями, преисполненный ужаса…  
— Ура! Демон! — радостно заорал Неро, подпрыгнув на сиденье. — Наконец-то! Слава Богу!  
Чудовище, ещё не до конца сбросившее человеческую шкуру, несколько опешило. Что-то явно пошло не так. Демон осмотрел себя в поисках изъянов. Странно, вроде бы, всё на месте: загнутые когти, шипы вдоль спины, клыки… Монстр на всякий случай пощупал отросшие зубищи. Острые. Яд капает. Всё в порядке.  
— Демон! Демон! — продолжал голосить юный охотник, высвобождаясь из неудобной куртки. — Ты пришел!   
Данте подрулил к машине как раз на бенефис своего ученика. Оценив охреневшую демоническую морду, сын Спарды дал по газам и резко выскочил перед капотом, заставив водителя затормозить.   
Неро с корнем вырвал заднюю дверь, прихватил чудовище за дорогой костюм от Армани, вышвырнул прямо на трассу и ловко выпрыгнул следом. Тварь яростно зарычала и бросилась на противника, оскалив зубы-кинжалы.   
— Неро, лови!  
Юный охотник откатился в сторону и ловко поймал Красную королеву. Пальцы сжались на рукояти, Неро с возбуждёнными криками бросился в бой, размахивая двуручным мечом так, словно тот весил не больше пивной банки. Удар, уход, прямой выпад — тварь рванула в сторону, стараясь пробить защиту. Взмах — когти мелькнули в опасной близости от шеи. Неро проворно увернулся, нырнул под огромную лапу и вогнал в спину демона четыре фута стали.   
— Ха! Я его сделал!  
Только разобравшись со своим противником, Неро обратил внимание, что Данте давным-давно пустил водителя на фарш. И пока стажёр агенства Devil May Cry занимался акробатикой, сын Спарды просто наблюдал со стороны, лениво привалившись к машине. Для полноты картины ему не хватало колы и поп-корна.  
Неро тяжело дышал. Волосы прилипли ко лбу, майка промокла от пота, ледяной ветер ласкал разгорячённую кожу. На лице рыцаря путеводной звездой сияла улыбка.   
— Ну, как я его, а?  
— Техника — четыре, ведение боя — пять, уровень ай-кью — ноль.  
— Почему?! — Неро перешагнул через труп и возмущённо воззрился на Данте.   
— Пацан, я же говорил тебе, учись думать, — сын Спарды наставительно постучал пальцем по лбу, — мозгами шевели. Конечно, твоя удача меня просто поражает, но ты затеял драку посреди дорожной трассы. Было бы забавно, если бы одного из нас сбила фура.   
— А что, надо было попросить привезти меня в мотель?!  
— Ну, можно было аккуратно прикончить его в машине.  
Неро окончательно понял, что от этого мудака похвалы не дождешься. Он недовольно фыркнул и со злости пнул труп. В конце концов, это он выполнил всю работу, а долбанный ублюдок только и может, что замечания раздавать.  
— В следующий раз сам будешь проституткой наряжаться, — буркнул юноша.   
Останки демонов медленно растворялись, словно на них плеснули кислотой. Преисподняя пожирала тела, оплетая их тёмными щупальцами.  
— Мечтаешь увидеть меня в кожаном корсете?  
— Да пошел ты, — вяло огрызнулся уставший охотник. — Мы куда?  
— Домой. Ты на ногах еле стоишь.  
Неро устроился позади Данте на мотоцикле, положил голову на широкую спину и уже через несколько минут мирно дремал под сытое рычание мотора.


	4. Chapter 4

Мотоцикл плавно затормозил возле Devil May Cry. Неро сладко зевнул и с явным сожалением оторвался от Данте. Было немного странно признавать, что ему понравилось спать на ком-то большом и горячем, но факт оставался фактом.   
Они завалились в агентство, Неро быстро сгонял в душ, а после — оккупировал вип-место на диване. Пока он чистил пёрышки, Данте успел раздобыть из закромов бутылку бурбона, насыпать полную миску чипсов, извлечь из ящика колоду карт и расставить этот натюрморт на столе.  
— Ну что, отпразднуем твое официальное вступление в должность?   
— А тебе можно?   
— Не понял.  
— Ну, ты уже в возрасте, сердечко пошаливает, а ты бурбон решил пить…  
— Сейчас выгребешь.  
Неро примирительно поднял руки и кивнул на стаканы, мол, наливай, раз уж предложил. Первая порция сложила юное дарование пополам, заставив позорно закашляться. Вторая пошла не в пример легче, хотя требовала срочной закуски. С третьей стало хорошо. С четвёртой Неро захмелел и понял, что сейчас самое время заняться чем-нибудь нетривиальным. Например, перекинуться в карты. Денег у них все ещё не было, поэтому в ход пошли самые оригинальные предложения.  
— Давай на патроны?  
— Не пойдет. У тебя сорок пятый калибр, а у меня сорок первый.  
— Окей. Давай на твои журналы?  
— Ха! Пацан, я эту коллекцию начал собирать задолго до твоего рождения. Тем более, что ты мне предложишь взамен? Молитвенники? Или буклетики «Десять причин полюбить Санктуса и Апокалипсис»?  
— Ладно…. Давай на желание.  
— Мы что, в детском саду?  
— А у тебя есть другие идеи?  
Данте взъерошил волосы, прихлебнул из стакана янтарной жидкости и вперился задумчивым взглядом в стену. Пока старший охотник предавался созерцанию, Неро исподтишка его рассматривал. Хорошо сложен – это факт. Сильные руки, которые наверняка сжимали бёдра не одной сотни красоток. Крепкий торс, будто отлитый из металла, по которому приятно пробежаться пальцами или потереться членом. Чёрт… Он действительно об этом думает?   
Ещё один глоток бурбона подтвердил – да, думает. А почему, собственно, секс с мужчиной хуже, чем с женщиной? Рыцари Ордена всегда ценили крепкую мужскую дружбу. За долгие годы аскетизма и изнурительных тренировок перепихон с партнёром по спаррингам стал своего рода традицией. Сам Неро никогда не практиковал подобного, но он не мог отрицать очевидного – после отбоя его друзья по кампусу залазили в чужие кровати. Ну и в чужие штаны, ясное дело. А какой выбор был у юнцов с отшибленными мозгами, которые девушек видели только изредка, и то, замотанных в балахоны? У Неро хотя бы была Кирие. Она с удовольствием лезла обниматься и целовала его в щеку – а это уже серьёзный повод подрочить, когда тебе четырнадцать. Теперь ему восемнадцать, у него всё еще не было секса, и он вполне готов дрочить на Данте. Честно говоря, еще пару лет воздержания и статуя Спарды тоже начнет казаться очень привлекательной. Наверное, стоило послушать старшего товарища и всерьёз задуматься о решении своих половых проблем.  
Бурбон в стакане одобрительно булькнул и Неро расплылся в глупой улыбке. О, он обязательно найдет себе сексапильную красотку, но начать стоило с кого-нибудь опытного и доступного.   
— Ладно, хрен с тобой, давай на желание. Погнали!   
У Данте было много талантов. Он мастерски фехтовал, иронично шутил, легко общался с женщинами и мог на спор приговорить целый ящик виски. Но в одном он был безнадёжно плох – карты. Беда не в том, что он не умел играть, нет – сын Спарды прекрасно знал правила и умел блефовать, просто ему ужасно не везло. Всякий раз, когда он садился за игральный стол, ему выпадали самые безнадёжные расклады. Поэтому Данте раз за разом проигрывал напарнику, пока просьбы отыграться не стали звучать уж совсем жалко.  
— Либо карта не идёт, либо ты мухлюешь, — Данте вздохнул, признавая поражение. — Примем за данность, что ты — честный рыцарь без страха и упрёка, и никогда не жульничаешь. Значит, я проиграл.  
Неро радостно закивал. Пустой стакан на столе призывал поскорее его наполнить, но юный охотник решил пуститься во все тяжкие — он прихватил бутылку и приложился к горлышку. Глоток, второй — бурбон потёк по подбородку, приласкал нежную кожу и осел мокрым пятном на футболке.  
— Браво! — Данте зааплодировал. — Ты выпил всё залпом и даже не умер! Прогресс налицо, мой юный друг. Собрался закончить сегодняшний вечер в обнимку с унитазом?  
Он собрался хорошенько потрахаться. Коварный план не желал оформляться во что-то более вразумительное, чем «стянуть штаны и призывно повилять задом», поэтому Неро не торопился. Ему следовало незаметно подвести Данте к мысли, что он вполне годился не только для уничтожения демонов, но и для хорошего секса. Мягко намекнуть на то, что они могут позажигать этой холодной ночью, показать, что молодой тренированный охотник на демонов намного сексуальнее расфуфыренных дамочек. Итак, его тактика — обаять, вскружить голову и довести до болезненного возбуждения.   
О, Неро умел быть чувственным. Таким, раскованным, соблазнительным и чуточку загадочным.  
— Данте, я придумал желание, — голос с пьяной хрипотцой бархатом ласкал слух. — Я желаю… Давай переспим, в общем.  
Данте поперхнулся бурбоном и зашёлся надсадным кашлем; за окном взвыла собака; крепление, на котором держался родовой меч Спарды, треснуло, и тяжёлый клинок рухнул на пол, разломав в щепки кусок паркета.  
— Чего, блядь?! — охотник наконец глотнул воздуха и одарил Неро выразительным взглядом. — Ещё раз.  
— Э… Переспим.   
— Переспим? В смысле, займёмся сексом? Сделаем шпили-вили? Отполируем друг другу клинки? Загоним шар в лунку? Плотно вгоним меч в ножны?  
Данте продолжал перебирать эвфемизмы, а Неро мучительно краснел, как девица на выданье — всё-таки он оставался слишком приличным, хоть и отчаянным парнем. Бурбон, конечно, добавил смелости и отваги (примерно, как шлем, надетый задом наперёд), но выдать браваду под влиянием момента и алкоголя — это одно, а вот разгребать последствия… Может, он поторопился с развитием событий? Конечно, Неро все ещё хотел сбросить сексуальное напряжение, но откровенно хищный оскал полудемона как-то не внушал оптимизма.   
В глубине души Неро надеялся, что Данте его пошлёт. Ну, придумает сотню отмазок, почему не стоит этого делать, или просто покрутит пальцем у виска и скажет, что его не привлекает тощая рыцарская задница. Данте мог отказать. Он мог свести всё к шутке, но почему-то не стал. Вместо этого он подобрался, как хищник перед прыжком, и в мгновение ока оказался рядом, на диване, вжимая обнаглевшего юнца в кожаную обивку.  
— Переспим, значит…   
От низкого приглушённого рыка вдоль позвоночника пробежала дрожь. Данте впился в его губы, сминая едва зародившийся отпор. Неро приоткрыл рот, неумело отвечая на поцелуй, полный страсти с привкусом злости. Охотник навалился всем весом, прихватил за плечи и сжал так сильно, что Неро почти услышал хруст ломающихся костей.  
— Это ты так шутить, пацан, да? — горячий шёпот обжег ухо.  
В паху заныло так сладко, что Неро приготовился яростно всё отрицать — нет, он не пошутил! Да, он готов отдать ещё и левую руку за сногсшибательный секс! Да, он до боли в яйцах хочет, чтобы его целовали, трогали, оставляли засосы на коже и прихватывали зубами за шею! Все эти бессвязные желания Неро собирался озвучить немедленно, но слова застряли в глотке.  
В его бедро упирался член Данте. Нет, не так. Об него тёрлась огромная, мать его, елда! Просто, блядь, гигантская!  
— Хорошо, малыш... Отлично. Тогда держись.  
Вот теперь Неро запаниковал по-настоящему. Он жалобно заскулил и попробовал выползти из-под чужого тела, но Данте был наготове — прихватил за бедра и резко дёрнул на себя.  
— Стоять! Мы только начали!  
Охотник вырвал к хреновой матери пуговицы и разворотил ширинку. Пара секунд — Неро остался без штанов, со спущенными трусами и вызывающе торчащим хером. Данте змеёй скользнул между разведённых ног и накрыл ртом горячий член, сочащийся смазкой.  
Наверное, мир все-таки захватили демоны. Иначе, как объяснить, что адское пламя в сознании заставляло кричать, срывая голос? Удовольствие было прекрасным и мучительно невыносимым, хотелось поскорее кончить и продлить это чувство на долгие тысячелетия. Ощущение горячего языка, вылизывающего плоть и ласкающего уздечку, чувство, как влажные губы смыкаются на головке члена.  
Данте резко подался назад, заставив любовника взвыть от разочарования. Неро захныкал и вскинул бёдра, в надежде вновь оказаться во власти этого блядского рта.  
— Тише-тише, сейчас будет самое интересное.  
Голос у Данте дрожал и срывался от неприкрытого желания. Сквозь красную пелену возбуждения, Неро видел, как у охотника обостряются черты лица, вытягиваются клыки и неестественно загибаются ногти. Он был на грани трансформации. Одной преисподней известно, чего ему стоило не сорваться и не наброситься на юное поджарое тело в облике демона, отбросив самоконтроль к хреновой матери.  
Между ягодицами скользнули влажные пальцы, Неро ощутил, как его плавно растягивают, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Аккуратно, почти нежно, ласкают внутри, стараясь подготовить к... Чёрт. Елда. Огромная.  
Пальцы задели простату и Неро, не выдержав, закричал. Буря наслаждения смела все страхи, уничтожила неуверенность, закачала на волнах чистого экстаза.  
— Держись, пацан.  
Данте прихватил его под колени и залепил рот поцелуем. Одним плавным движением он подался вперёд. Неро захлебнулся беззвучным криком. Было больно. Больно, непривычно и в то же время до ужаса хорошо. Мучения и похоть, страх и страсть — всё смешалось и кануло в бархатный ад. С каждым толчком, с каждым движением кулака на члене, Неро взмывал всё выше, чтобы сорваться вниз в бесконечном падении. Данте отстранился, позволяя юному любовнику глотнуть воздуха. На щеку упала капля. Неро распахнул глаза и с изумлением понял, что Данте все еще сдерживается — по вискам стекал пот, челюсти сжались так сильно, что побелели скулы.  
— Давай, шевелись, — Неро криво усмехнулся. — Я не принцесса, можешь не миндальничать.  
Движения стали жёстче, резче. Неро, уже не стесняясь, орал во весь голос, перекрикивая ругань на улице; он подмахивал бёдрами, царапал Данте спину, оставляя на коже глубокие кровоточащие царапины. Послышался треск — порвалась обивка дивана. Данте утробно зарычал, с силой толкнулся в желанное тело и Неро почувствовал, как его заполняет жар. Словно в агонии, он изогнулся и кончил Данте в руку, больше не в силах терпеть эту сладкую пытку.  
По телу разлилась тягучая нега. Неро запрокинул голову и, прикрыв глаза, жадно дышал, будто вынырнул со дна океана. Хотелось ещё. Хотелось спать. Хотелось сдохнуть от распирающих чувств.  
— Пацан, ты там живой? Эй, Неро, — Данте склонился над его лицом и откинул со лба мокрые волосы.  
— О, помнишь, как меня зовут. Это круто, — Неро улыбнулся и невольно охнул, почувствовав как Данте вышел из его тела. — Короче, я хочу сорок процентов.  
— И секс?   
— Ну, и секс, конечно. Соглашайся, выгодная сделка.  
Данте громогласно расхохотался и щёлкнул его по носу.  
— Ладно, пацан. Договорились.

_Декабрь 2010/Январь 2020_


End file.
